dragonballtimelinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Darrius Kane
Darrius Kane is the illegitimate Saiyan who was born of the love affair between the late King Vegeta XIII and his unnamed 3rd Class Saiyan mother, making him the nephew to Vegeta. After learning a little bit on another planet, Darrius was transported to the New Earth, where he grew up in obscurity. After meeting Goku, his life changes and he later becomes an officiated defender of the New Earth. Darrius' familial ability to pour big energy into specific energy attacks made him a big help against enemies such as Deuce and Los Savate, both of whom he had made a noticeable difference in trying to take down. Ability Tier II Fighting Style: Brawling. Darrius likes to stay in close, and if he can't punch his enemy, will nearly overexert himself using ki blasts. He is reliant on using big finishing moves to win fights against characters equal to, or greater than his strength. Biography Darrius タケノコ, 'takenoko' was born on Bejita-sei. Darrius was drafted into the Saiyan-Android War by Vegeta and Bryan, and held his ground when the two transformed. He co-leads the assault against Seventeen's manufacturing plant, getting the better of Gohan once everyone turns Oozaru. Darrius falls back with Cera once it's clear that Gohan and Trunks are the clear victors. Death Darrius ended up crossing the evil pair Baby and Buu, to which he met his unfortunate end in a dirty back alley near (what is today) Hoboken, New Jersey. After leaving the bar and obviously impaired, the duo snuck up on him, hissing and chittering in the shadows, until they overwhelmed and consumed the lost scientist. It was only a matter of days before he was revived and the evil two were confronted, but the scars have made their mark on the young man. Life after Death After being wished back to life, Darrius finds that his home had been towed. Without explanation, he moves into Max's house. When he learns about Jade's cybernetics, it piques his scientific curiosity and the two begin talking. They bond over marijuana and video games. With the technology in Max's room, Darrius finds a portal generator that he buys a power source for, and uses shortly thereafter. It is a one-time use, stranding D. in another universe for a few minutes, though years pass for him. It is here where he meets Rory, a Saiyan in anther dystopian timeline that he grows fond of, and promises to return to visit someday. Current Jade and Darrius decided to go on an interplanetary tour of promiscuous sex, which not only caused conflicts with a variety of galactic powers, but resulted in Darrius contracting an STI. Relation to Others Due to having not grown up around other Saiyans, Darrius' power level was ridiculed by some of the others (such as Vegeta and Alex) upon his arrival, due to not having had the benefits of power level synchronization. Gohan's family has taken advantage of Darrius in particular. Pan has gone into his house on several occasions with professional movers, stealing his valuables by the truckload. She threatened to call Seventeen if he laid a hand on her, to which he relented. Max has more contempt for him than most, as Darrius moved into Max's house while he was in a different dimension, and used one of Max's interdimensional devices in secret. To further complicate matters, Darrius is shown to be chronically late paying rent, and as such, the two often come to physical blows with one another. Category:Protagonists